The Model Demonstration Unit (MDU) serves as a clinical education and research support Core for the Demonstration and Education Component of the Diabetes Research and Training Center. The central mission of the MDU-- to develop, test and demonstrate elements of model diabetes care-- is achieved by focusing on three principal objectives: (1) Develop and pilot test innovative educational materials and research instruments; (2) Facilitate new and ongoing clinical research; (3) Provide advanced health professional education in diabetes management. The Model Demonstration Unit promotes interdisciplinary clinical and research interaction through its patient care, professional education and research activities. The MDU's patient care system consists of a small group of patients (n = 45), primarily with Type 1 diabetes, managed by preceptorial trainees (predominantly Endocrinology fellows). This small group of patients serves a central role in the health professional training activities on the MDU. In addition, patients participating in clinical research projects of the Diabetes Center (e.g., Epidemiology of Diabetes and It's Complications; Diabetes Prevention Program; MODELS - Computer-Guided Weight Reduction in Obesity; or metabolic investigations) are seen on the MDU, and are available for teaching purposes for the MDU trainees. Professional education activities on the MDU comprise preceptorial training for health professionals specializing in diabetes; seminars, workshops and computer based instruction for health professionals available for shorter-term training; and an interdisciplinary clinical conference series including faculty and guest lectures, journal clubs, case management reviews, research seminars and pilot-testing of educational innovations.